Dum spiro, spero
by XxFatesFairytalexX
Summary: Calista Craven was put in Slytherin because of her ambition. Her life at Hogwarts so far has been a blur due to her partying, but as secrets are unveiled and pretty little lies are told she's discovering what it is to be a snake.
1. Chapter 1

Friday, January 1st

'Oh sweet porcelain god, I beg for repentance of my sins.' she thought dryly as she threw up her 'offering'. She swore to herself that next time she would find better ways to celebrate the New Year.

Calista Kathryn Craven had always dreamed of being a perfect well respected girl. Well loved, rich, beautiful, smart, proper, and everything that made a perfect girl in the eyes of pureblood society. Well there went that dream. Look at her now: hung-over and throwing up in the bathroom of the Slytherin boys dormitories.

However, she had reached most of those requirements. True to her name beauty was part of the package. Platinum blonde hair that reached mid-back, porcelain skin, indigo eyes, and a figure most girls would do anything for at only 15 years old. And to add to the beauty she had brains. She might not be as smart as Hermione Granger, but she was too freakishly caught up in trying to prove she wasn't just another mudblood. Not to mention, she was rich. Oh boy was she rich! But proper and well loved, she had failed on those. Her mother had been too bothered to raise her brother and her since her dad died in her second year. She threw herself into planning events and taking care of appearances. So her and her brother had been taken care of by various nannies. They turned out fine. And while most siblings don't like each other, they, being only a year apart, were fairly close.

She got up and brushed her teeth. She took a peek at her reflection. She fixed her hair.

A groan was heard from the last bed on the right. Stopping only to get two vials of Invigoration Draught from a trunk, she made her way to the boy currently waking up. She lay down next to Blaise Zabini after downing one of the vials. She gave him the only vial in her hand, the other empty one discarded somewhere under Gregory Goyle's bed. He put the vial down behind him before he pulled her closer to him.

"Invigoration Draught?" He questioned.

She nodded. Blaise Zabini was her something. She didn't quite know how to describe him. With him, the lines between friend and lover were always blurred. We had met him on the Hogwarts Express. That day would always be stored in her memory. Calista was looking for her best friend, back then, Daphne Greengrass. It was a shame that the two girls drifted apart.

Daphne was found sitting with two incredibly attractive boys. A platinum blonde with grey eyes and a pointed face, who she had found was Draco Malfoy, and a black boy with high cheekbones and slanting eyes, who was Blaise Zabini. It was extremely easy to describe Draco. With aristocratic features, he resembled a sort of Greek god. Unfortunately they were only acquaintances.

But Blaise Zabini was a completely different creature. With eyes dark as night, he lured a person in, he made you think you were something completely special. His entire body was a thing of beauty. It was as if someone had tried to embody the definition of lust and had created him. Most of the girls in Hogwarts made fools of themselves over him.

She remembered overhearing a conversation between two Ravenclaw girls in the library.

"Why would any girl want Blaise Zabini?"A tall brunette wondered.

The redheaded girl next to her snorted "Have you seen him?"

"He is quite good-looking." The taller one agreed. "But once he has sex with a girl he dumps her."

The other girl replied. "But he made me feel like he would change just for me. You don't understand, Gwyneth. It was as if I was the only one that mattered to him."

"Except Calista Craven." Gwyneth interjected.

"I still don't understand their relationship."

She tried to remember the redhead's name, but was soon dragged out of her thoughts by the male next to her.

"Cali?" he prodded.

"Yes?"

"Were you listening?" he asked.

An apology made its way through white teeth.

He chuckled deeply and gave her a quick peck on the lips. After that he brought the potion to his lips, still not taking his eyes off her.

_Blurred lines_

_Only one that mattered_

_Understand their relationship_

No. She had to get away from here, from him. Indigo eyes darted to the clock. 12:36. Perfect.

"Let's get some lunch."

"Alright, I'm going to start getting dressed. I'm starving."

"Let me just head to my dorm and get ready. I'll meet you in the common room." she replied, eager to make her escape.

Calista was ecstatic that it was winter break. She really didn't feel like wearing her uniform.

She was wearing a slightly shimmering silver tank top and a pair of black short shorts. On her feet were three inch black heels. She wore black eyeliner, silver body shimmer, and clear lip gloss.

The 15 year old looked gorgeous. She walked down to the common room and tried to find Blaise. She was just about to give up when she saw him talking to Belladonna Destedum. Belladonna was pretty in a dark and mysterious kind of way. Calista had to admit she felt less confident next to her. But the girl was a total slut. She had slept with almost every guy in Slytherin, including Blaise. Twice. She was probably going for a third round.

She decided to head to the Great Hall by herself since Blaise was 'occupied'.

Calista took a seat next to Draco Malfoy, and started eating some garden salad.

"Craven, you were with him, where's Blaise?" asked Draco.

"He's probably off shagging Belladonna in a broom cupboard somewhere." She answered.

He gave her a long look. "Are you jealous?"

"What? No. Of course not." She denied. "We're just friends."

He looked as if he didn't believe her for a second before his face went blank.

"He must have been quick because Zabini's here."

Calista looked up however she couldn't find him. She was about to turn and ask Draco, but she was pulled out of her seat and into the chest of the person she was looking for. "Hey, love. You didn't wait for me."

"I didn't want to interrupt your _conversation_ with Belladonna." She sneered.

"Aw, is somebody jealous?" he teased snaking his arms around her waist. By now almost everyone was looking over. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself into him. "Of course I'm not jealous. As long as she's not more important than me. I'm not that easy to replace. Am I?" She looked up to see that his eyes had clouded over with desire. Checkmate. "I promise you that it was just conversation."

"Come on, you said you were hungry." She said after she felt something poking here in the stomach. "Not for food." He murmured. She chuckled. "I can't do anything about that here."

"Well I guess it's time to leave." He replied. She looked back only to see Malfoy give her a pitying look and shake his head. What did that mean?

Calista felt herself being lifted. She closed her eyes and snuggled into his chest. Wait a minute, did they stop? She opened her eyes. They were in the common room.

"Why did we stop?" She looked up at Blaise. He seemed nervous. What was wro- Belladonna? She hadn't really thought that when she said that to Draco. Maybe she was jumping to conclusions? But she hadn't seen her as they were leaving the Great Hall and she wasn't in the common room anymore. And maybe that's what the look meant. But he told her that they hadn't done anything. No, she trusted him. He wouldn't lie.

"Come on. Let's go up."

He appeared panicked for a second before he covered it up. "Wouldn't you rather go to your dorm? Draco's bound to come after us." That wasn't suspicious at all. Why doesn't he want to use his dorm?

"We'll lock the door." Calista whispered before bringing her lips up to his. It felt as if her heart had stopped beating. Now she finally understood why the girls Blaise went out with couldn't get enough of him. That boy can do some pretty amazing things with his tongue. Why hadn't she made out with him before? She had a plan didn't she? Was it working? Wait, what was it? Oh yeah. The dorm!

She pulled away. He seemed to be dazed. "That was" he appeared speechless "amazing."

"Let's head on up then." She said in a sultry voice. She kissed him again. "Are you sure about this?" The extremely sexy boy asked. The blonde felt a wave of compassion for him. He wouldn't have asked that for anyone else. She would have felt bad but he had lied to her. She was screwed if he was telling the truth. Blaise was attractive but he was also her friend. And she didn't want to ruin their friendship over something stupid like lust. "I'm sure." She answered before pecking him on the cheek and pushing him on his bed.

The result was him landing on a definitely female shape which then fell to the floor. Belladonna stood up desperately holding on to the sheet. Oh great she was naked! Suspicions were officially confirmed. "What is going on here?" The dark haired beauty questioned. 'Well she was right and yet their friendship probably wouldn't be the same. Funny, either way she was screwed' she thought wryly.

"Nothing is going on. Sorry Belladonna. I was ju-" she choked on her words. Was she actually crying? She really had to get out of here. Her feet just wouldn't move. She had never expected him to lie to her. She trusted him. And in Slytherin trust was hard to earn. Calista's knees buckled. She was sobbing now. How fucking pathetic was she? She needed to get herself together. At least until she was in the privacy of her own dorm.

"Bells, could you give us a moment please?" She heard a deep voice ask. "Of course I will, sweetie."

Calista was tugged onto the bed and into a lap. "Hey. Look at me. Why are you crying?"

The blonde took a moment to overcome her sobs before answering. "Oh no reason at all, why would I cry? Bells! Sweetie! I thought it was just conversation! What conversation involves being naked?" She shrieked. He looked confused before it dawned on him.

"Cali, these girls have never affected you before. Why are you jealous now?"

"Jealous? YOU THINK I'M JEALOUS?" she yelled, her voice shrill. "I'm hurt that you would lie to me, just to get in my pants!"

"Don't even try to deny it, Blaise." She continued when he looked as if he were going to interrupt her. "I don't want to ruin our friendship over this. I'll see you around." She fled the room as the sobs were being to overpower her. She took one step forward only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She couldn't let Blaise see her like this. She was prepared to run when she heard a slightly familiar voice speak her name.

"Come on, Craven. No one has to see you like this." She nodded as her fellow blond placed an invisibility cloak over her. Calista felt a hand lead her up to her own dorm. As he opened the door he was immediately attacked by a very surprised Pansy.

"Not now Pans." He said gently as he was handed back his invisibility cloak, revealing Calista with silent dark tears pouring down her face.

Pansy quickly understood as she handed Calista some tissues and led her to her bed. The crying blond was lulled to sleep by three murmuring voices. 'Wait, three voices?' she thought before she fell into the clutches of darkness.

She woke up three hours later to see Draco reading a book on Pansy's bed. She leaned over trying to see the title. "Dark Arts: Devious or Dangerous?" As she tried to get a peek at the author she lost her balance and fell to the floor in a heap, her legs tangled in the comforter. A pair of masculine arms pulled her out and sat her on the bed.

"So you and Pansy huh?" she questioned "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"We're just friends. And even if there was something to tell none of us exactly hung out with you." He answered coolly.

She ignored his words as she asked who the third voice was.

"Daphne, and if you'll excuse me my babysitting duties are up." He replied as he walked out the door. Babysitting? What crawled up his ass? His words from before appeared in her mind, it was slightly true since second year her only friend had been Blaise. But they never made an attempt either. Did they? The truth is she had been too drunk or high to remember. She regretted the fact that they weren't friends.

She changed from her wrinkled outfit to a strapless yellow sundress. Ignoring the mess on the floor, she redid her makeup, grabbed her wand, and exited into the dorm into the common room. She quickly scanned the room and chose to take a seat next to Nott and Montague. While suppressing a shiver as she felt one side leer at her, she made her presence known to the other. Theodore Nott wasn't as handsome as Draco and Blaise, but no one could ever honestly say he was ugly.

"Hi, Theo." She said.

"Craven." He nodded in acknowledgement. Theo obviously didn't want to talk to her as he answered her questions and attempts make conversation with short replies.

She sighed. Was this going to be that hard? Calista got up this time opting for a seat on the armrest of a chair occupied by Malfoy. She observed that he was reading the same book as before. The fifteen year old girl started whistling when the person next to her had refused to see her. If the whistling bothered him well he didn't show but just kept on reading.

How long was this going to go on? She was going to do this her way from now on. She was Calista Craven and she would not be ignored! Calista hoped that this would go well.

Grabbing his book and putting it on the end table next to him, she got finally his attention. The girl sat herself down on his lap, her back against one armrest her legs on the other. She peeked up at his face, wondering if he was angry and about to push her off. To her surprise, he just stared at her blankly before he realized something and dragged her out into the hallway before pushing her roughly into her into a broom cupboard and closing the door behind him.

"Draco?" She asked, confused at his actions.

"Don't worry, I'm not daft. Since what little self respect you have made you deny Blaise you decided you need an easy fuck. There you don't have to explain." He answered while pulling his pants and boxers down and lifting her onto a shelf.

She sat there stunned as he ripped off her panties and positioned himself in front of her entrance. She finally found her voice as he entered her.

"Draco, no, I don't want this!" she screamed as she tried, unsuccessfully, to push him away. "Don't you?" he asked "Is that why you're wet right now? Or are you just trying to pretend you're not a slut?" He whispered in her ear before he started thrusting into her. And as much as she wanted to deny it, she was too caught up in the feeling of ecstasy. And there was also the fact that her mouth was covered with his. He came inside her, triggering her own orgasm.

He wiped himself off on her dress, gave her a peck on the cheek, and left. With the loss of his presence she began to realize what he said was true. She was no better than Belladonna. "Accio wand." She calmly made herself presentable. The teen made her way to the common room. She saw Draco reading his book again as if nothing happened.

"Hey Cali, can we talk real quick?" Blaise Zabini yelled as he got up from his seat next to three girls. He brought her up to his dorm as she felt the glares of the female half of the common room. The dorm was already occupied.

"Theo, can you give us a few minutes?" As her former friend left, she observed the familiar room. She was aware that Blaise was talking, but she couldn't bring herself to listen.

"I forgive you." She interrupted.

"This is great, you're my best friend Calista!" he beamed as he gave her a hug and pulled her onto his lap. "So what did you do in the 7 hours we were apart?" She started playing with her hair to avoid answering.

The door opened revealing a blond with his signature smirk. "She put out for you yet, Zabini?"

Calista stiffened as Blaise rolled his eyes, mistaking the reason she was uncomfortable. "It's not like that and you know it."

"I'm just saying, she put out for me it's a matter of time before it's your turn with the little whore." He said before throwing his book on his bed and leaving.

"Is that where you came from when you entered the common room?" he asked in a monotone.

"Yes, but you have to let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain. I'm not mad. We're just friends." For some reason his response hurt.

_Blurred lines_

_Except Calista Craven_

_Jealous_

_Just friends_

"I didn't want it!" She admitted. Tears began building up before the dam burst.

"He forced himself on you?" Blaise asked outraged.

"No! Yes, maybe. I don't know." He looked even angrier at her indecision. She continued.

"I didn't want it. I was trying to be friends with him but I went about it the wrong way. But I enjoyed it, Blaise! I am easy. Why not just let everyone have a turn?" she exclaimed hysterically, tears spilling down her face.

"That's not true. Listen, I'll be right back I have to see Draco for a second."

It was obvious what he was going to do. No, then Draco would never forgive her. Neither would anyone else for coming between them. As much as Blaise would deny it at this point Draco was more of a friend to him then she was. She didn't want to get in the way of that.

"You can't." her was decision made. He looked confused. "When he kissed me, even though I didn't want it, I felt a spark. It was the best kiss I've ever had." She explained. "You can't hurt him."

"You like him after what he did to you." He stated, disgusted. Calista pretended to be ashamed. He wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her. This was the worst day ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday January 2nd

She woke up next to Blaise the next morning. She untangled their legs after memories of yesterday flooded her mind. She grabbed the extra truck filled with her stuff from under the bed. Grabbing her toiletries she walked sleepily into the showers. The teen collided with someone, falling backwards before two arms snaked around her waist.

"Good morning, Draco." She said batting her eyelashes as she pretended she liked him. Draco and Blaise were friends and it would look suspicious if she acted like she didn't like him. "Thanks for catching me." She giggled.

"You're welcome." He replied, confused. What would she do if she actually liked him? The answer was obvious: flirt.

"I've been thinking about you." She looked over his body only covered by a towel. Well at least he was attractive. So very attractive.

"Have you?" he questioned, pulling her against him. "Definitely, the feel of your hands, the way you kissed me, and the spectacular feeling of you inside me. I would love to experience it again." Calista felt herself getting turned on as his erection pulsed against her. Her toiletries lay forgotten on the floor. She may not have liked him but she couldn't deny the attraction.

"I think that can be arranged."

Twenty minutes later, she was clinging to Draco's naked body. At this point she wasn't even sure that she could stand. This was the most amazing man she had met.

"I have to admit Craven, your pretty good. But you should hurry up don't want to be late for class." He said not that nicely before wrapping a towel around his hips and stepping out of the shower.

Seconds later, she heard him tell somebody she was in the last shower. When Blaise saw her she wondered what she looked like to him sitting against a wall, completely naked, with the shower on.

Whatever he thought it had to be good, if the bulge in his pants was any indication. Turning the shower off, he handed her a towel. "Can you help me up?"She asked innocently. He groaned but complied anyways. She made sure it looked like he pulled her too hard so she collided against his chest. What was she doing? "Come on, you have to hurry up and get ready. You have fifteen minutes."

She scoffed and grabbed her wand casting charms to dry then straighten her hair. She strode to the extra trunk and grabbed her uniform. Calista dropped her towel, fully aware that Blaise and Theo were in the room. She got dressed and started her makeup.

"There, with eight minutes to spare." She stated. "Theo, can you walk her down to breakfast, I have _something_ to take care of?" The blond giggled when he gestured to his erection. "Come on, Theo let's go."

"So tell me Calista, are you always such a slut?" Theo asked absentmindedly.

"What?" She asked shocked.

"You fucked Draco, not even a minute later teased Blaise and gave us both quite a view." He replied as she stopped walking.

"You don't even know me, Nott!"

"Whose fault is that?" he asked.

"Look I tried yesterday! You obviously didn't want to be friends." She defended.

"Have you ever thought it might be too late?" he asked before walking out of the common room. Was it too late? Well she had to try.

"Pansy! Daphne! Do you want to walk to breakfast together?" she asked.

"Sure, why not?" Pansy shrugged.

They had spent the whole day catching up. It felt so good to have girl friends. There were certain things she just couldn't talk about with Blaise. After dinner, Calista regretfully said goodbye to her two new friends and made her way up to the boy's dorm. She was given a hug from Blaise and a nod from Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle who were playing exploding snaps.

"Where is Theo?" the blond asked. "In the bathroom. Why, are you shagging him, Craven?" Draco said. She noticed the lack of the word too. Oh. So he didn't want anyone to know.

"Would you be jealous if I was?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Don't be silly." She didn't say anything back but instead went to find Theo.

Entering the bathroom, she saw Theo in the bathtub. "Hey." She greeted as she sat down on the edge of the bathtub.

"What do you want now?" he asked.

"Pansy and Daphne forgave me. Why won't you Theo? Please." She begged. "I'm trying. And this is hard for me too, especially because you won't forgive me. We were such good friends. I thought of you as another brother back then. Where were you after my dad died? After my mom stopped picking us up from the platform? How about when she stopped writing letters? Where were you Theo? I needed you, all of you. Everyone was too caught up in their own problems to notice me except Blaise. I wasn't the one who turned my back on you. I was trying to handle the situation. You turned your back on me. I beg you; can we at least go back to being friends?" Her voice cracked, the words coming out raspy.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize." He gave in.

He was enveloping her in a hug. She didn't care that she was pulled into the bathtub. Not that it matter since she didn't appear to have a shortage of tears. This moment was better than all of the parties combined; it was real, just her and Theo. After the tears stopped falling she gave him a tight squeeze and a kiss on the cheek and walked in to the room.

"Can I have- thanks Draco." She said as a towel was thrown in her face before she could finish asking for one. Blaise got up.

"Here change into this your sopping wet." He said handing her a navy dress shirt. She thanked him before changing into it. Theo came into the room. "It's cold in here!" she complained, grabbing a blanket and seating herself between Blaise and Draco on the floor. She pulled the blanket closer while snuggling into Blaise's side. Calista felt a hand on her inner thigh. She looked at Blaise; she could see both of his hands. Turning to her other side she saw a familiar smirk on Draco's face. Calista turned around while pushing his hand off. She had her friends back. If Pansy liked him then she wouldn't do anything with him. Excluding themselves only Theo and Blaise knew. So she could just pretend like it never happened.

Suddenly an idea struck her. "Let's have a sleepover this whole week!" Five heads turned to look at her.

"Come on," she persuaded "it would be so much fun. Remember we did it that one time in first year."

" There are not enough beds." Crabbe observed. "That's why we have magic." She explained slowly.

"Five extra beds wouldn't fit. Only three at the most." He replied.

"Some of us will share then." She replied.

Draco spoke up. "No one here except you wants a sleepover. Having you here is bad enough. But if you want we could vote." He said. "Fine." She replied. Anyone would be stupid to not realize Crabbe and Goyle would agree with Draco. And since she didn't get a vote, they would win. This was so unfair. She always got what she wanted. It would be possible to convince Draco. But would it be worth it? Could she do that to Pansy? The sleepover would bring them the two closer together. And Pansy would love her for the idea. It was definitely worth it.

Calista slid out from under Blaise's arm and conjured a pillow. She lay down between Blaise and Draco, her legs resting on Blaise's lap and her pillow was propped up against Draco's legs. "Do you mind?" she asked. Draco shook his head, caught up in the game. She kicked the blanket off drawing attention to her legs. He didn't even blink. Theo gave her an amused look. "Shouldn't you take that shirt off? It's damp, you don't want to get sick." Theo said. She agreed while thanking him with her eyes. She started unbuttoning, revealing black lace lingerie. Almost everyone's eye was on her now except Draco's. He turned to see what everyone was staring at. All he said was "I've seen it all before, trust me it's not that interesting."

How dare he? She was outraged. She went over to her trunk and grabbed a navy silk negligee and put it on.

The game had ended and everyone was heading to bed except for a certain blonde who wanted to take a bath to relax his muscles. She walked into the bathroom. Draco was already in the huge bathtub. "Mind if I join you?" she asked. He looked her up and down disinterestedly before nodding. She gracefully made her way to the edge behind him as he closed his eyes. She started massaging his shoulders. He groaned. "That feels nice."

"You're so tense." She purred in his ear. "You need to relax." She ran her fingers down his back. "Mhm. I know a couple of activities that could help you relax."

He opened his eyes. "All this for a sleepover?" he asked. How the hell did he know? Should she just admit it? "I'm only here to help you relax. You don't have to change your mind about the sleepover. Besides I don't want to have to share you with Pansy."

He chuckled. "Don't worry, if she was here then I wouldn't even look at you." He said mock comfortingly. Wait, had she heard that right? "Then again, anyone's worth more than you. I mean who would want a whore like you?" he continued. She pulled back. She just had to pretend it didn't affect her. Oh, hell she couldn't do that. "Why are you being such a dick?" she asked quietly. "I'm just telling the truth, it hurts but you have to accept it." He said brightly. She smashed her lips against his. Anything to get him to stop talking would be good. He lifted her up, and dropped her on the marble floor. "Now, unless you want me to tell Pansy that her dear old friend has been fucking the guy she likes, I suggest you do exactly what I say. Be a good girl and you might get your sleepover."

"What?" Was he blackmailing her? Should she take him seriously? She didn't want to take the risk.

"You heard me. Now stand up and give me a kiss." Her body still hadn't recovered from the impact. It was unfair that he stood there evilly in his naked glory and she was still attracted to him. He yanked her to her knees. "Now give me a kiss, whore." She understood exactly where he wanted her to kiss. She forced herself up and walked out. "I don't think so."

"Then good luck trying to get Pansy to forgive you again." He shouted after her. She thought about it. She didn't want to lose Pansy. So she walked over to Draco's bed and took a seat, ignoring the pain.

He came out 15 minutes later, wearing only his boxers. When he spotted her on the bed, the infamous smirk appeared. "Good choice." He lay down behind her his arms snaking around her waist and pulling her closer. "Don't worry, I take good care of my girlfriends." He continued.

"What? I can't go out with you. What about Pansy? Come on Draco, you don't want to go out with a pathetic slut." She attempted. "Tell Pansy you didn't know she liked me if she ever says something. And you're my pathetic slut." He murmured against her neck, while reaching down and pushing her underwear out of the way. She tried to keep herself focused as his fingers pumped in and out. An involuntary moan escaped from her throat. His fingers withdrew to right outside her lips. She whimpered at the loss of contact. "Sorry, but only good girls get rewarded. Are you a good girl?" She nodded frantically. "Well, good girls like to wait. Go to sleep." He casted a silencing charm.

How could just leave her like that? She took off the charm and pulled on her robe. She really needed to talk to Sebastian. She walked to the 6th year dorms, hoping to catch her brother awake. She knocked on the door.

The door opened revealing a very sleepy Sebastian Craven. People often said that Calista looked exactly like her brother. His blonde hair was a shade darker then hers. Instead of blue eyes he had green. But in features they could have been twins.

"Cali, what are you doing here?" he asked surprised to see his sister at the door. "Can we talk?" she replied. He nodded, letting her through. "First, what about those rumors I'm hearing? They better not be true."

"Rumors?" she questioned.

"There are rumors about you sleeping with Malfoy and Zabini in the same day."He answered. Calista explained everything except how Draco blackmailed her into going out with him and the accidental sex.

"You don't look too happy about going out with him." Sebastian observed. Was he suspicious? "Well I was just with him and can you believe the nerve? He stopped fingering me and told me to go to sleep."

"Oh shit! That's gross! You're my little sister." He said while staring at the big grin on her face. They talked about everything that had happened these last few days. At least she would always have her brother. "Thanks for talking to me Sebastian."

"I would do anything for you. And remember to use a rubber!" He chuckled.

She slipped quietly into the dorm. Someone quickly grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head against the wall.

"Where were you?" he asked bluntly. "Relax. I was talking to Sebastian." She replied, hoping that if she was calm then maybe he would reward. At this point the whole rough thing was turning her on and she was getting frustrated.

"You didn't tell me." He accused. "I wasn't aware I had to." She shot back. "I don't think you understand. I own you now. Everything you do needs to be approved by me."

"Of course master." She said sarcastically. "You just earned yourself a punishment."

"Punishment?" she snorted.

"You're getting a spanking. Now bend over."

"Oh.... kinky." Some punishment this was.

After the first few, Draco settled into a rhythm, moving his hand back and forth. She let out a moan. "Poor little you," he teased "you're not getting laid tonight." Oh, we'll see about that. She started moaning his name loudly. It was obvious it was getting to him. "Oh! Draco! I want you inside of me so badly!" she moaned.

He muttered something that sounded like skank, before pulling his pants down. He flipped her on her back on the bed and entered her.

After three rounds he was finally exhausted. It was then she discovered something that was so not Draco like. He liked to cuddle after sex. Draco Malfoy liked to cuddle. Maybe one day their relationship wouldn't be pure sex. No she couldn't have feelings for him. He was blackmailing her, for Merlin's sake!

"Do you ever think we could go out for real?" the question slipped out of her mouth. She wasn't sure how he would react. "Don't tell me you have feelings for me, Craven." She stayed quiet. He sighed. "I don't know." He admitted. "I mean you're hot and all but" he trailed off "I'm sorry. What I was doing was wrong. I shouldn't have forced you into something for my own entertainment. Don't worry I won't tell Pansy a thing." He let her go. She was free. But she could celebrate that in the morning. Calista snuggled back into Draco's chest and fell asleep.


End file.
